


reasons to ship hijack

by AZAAZA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: HiJack Week (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), Hijacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA
Summary: why hijack is the best ship out there with realistic,eternal and exotic chemistry.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	reasons to ship hijack

REASONS TO SHIP FROSTCUP  
1.First similarities:  
1.outcasts among their own kind:  
Jack among the other spirits and Hiccup among the other Vikings.  
2\. Deeply misunderstood:  
Hiccup is held in high contempt by the other Vikings except Gobber and has a disapproving father as a guardian. Jack is held in deep dislike by bunny and thoroughly misunderstood by the other guardians.  
3.Worst type of Betryal:  
Betrayed by those whom were suppose to trust them.  
Hiccup is distrusted by the Vikings after they found out he has been to the dragon nest without listening to him and Jack was betrayed (distrusted)by the other guardians after they thought he had betrayed them to pitch.  
4.Both use flying as their transportation medium.  
5.both come from older resources then their respective movies.  
6.both think of flying as their freedom.  
7.Both lust after life and adventure.  
8.Both films have villans with animalistic characteristics.  
9.Both know how it feels to be invisible(literally in Jack case.)  
10.Both personally know legendary beings.  
11.immersed in the world of magic. (dragons,trolls and magic, legendary beings)  
12.both have a deep and intense connection with nature itself. In hiccup case with dragons and in Jack case with the Wind and winter.  
13\. Both are narrators of their own adventures.

14.Both are main protgontants of their own films.

15.Both have iconic weapons that use their respective elements: water and fire.

16.Both were thrown in respective elements that represent them. Hiccup was almost killed by fire in the first film and Jack was drowned by water and it is interesting to note that they were both saved by legendary beings. In Hiccup case by toothless and In by Jack case the Man in the moon.

17.Both after their respective accidents have their appearances altered. Hiccup lost a foot and Jack became a spirit.

18.Both are part of groups that protect people. In Hiccup case Dragons riders and in Jack case the guardians.

19.Both are highly respected by legendary beings. In Jack case the fairy folk and in Hiccup case the dragons. It is stated in the Rotg Wikipedia that jack clothes are made by the fairies and the dragons think of hiccup as one of there own. Both races help the two in rescuing and protecting children and dragons alike.

20.Both wear their respective color through the movie that represents them. Blue in jack case and green in Hiccup case.

21.Both have the same eye color that represents their character/personality throughout the movie.

22.Both are DreamWorks characters.

23.Both are based on characters in children books and not inspired by fairy tales like frozen and tangled.

24.Both need a medium to fly like Hiccup needs toothless and Jack needs his staff.

25.They are the only main characters in rotbtd that have a middle and a last name. 26.Both of their films are one of the darkest films in the DreamWorks entire franchise.

27\. Both of them have extremely expressive eyes.

28.BOTH FILMS HAVE dark atmospheres.

29.Both of their movies villains have special interests in them.

30.Both give different messages.

31.Both represent hope for the rest of the people in their films.

32\. Both are classic loners.

33\. Both have flying companions that have reptilion appearance. Baby tooth and Toothless.

34\. Both greatest salvation is their platonic love. 

35\. Both wear clothes that are made up from or by the help of legendary creatures like jack clothes are made by the help of fairies and Hiccup clothes are made up of dragon skin.

36\. Both of their films are the starting and the ending point for the rotbtd crossover Canon.

37\. Both want to be remembered .

38\. Both in their childhood live in places that have an abundant amount of forests.

39\. Both of their eyes are reflection of nature.

40.Both have an intimate and a deep connection with nature.

41\. Both have lack of self knowledge.

42\. Both use iconic weapons that use their respective elements . In Hiccup case fire and Jack case ice.

43\. Both have many nicknames.

Reasons to Ship Hijack.

1.Eternal chemistry.

2\. Realistic chemistry.

3\. Chemistry is there.

4\. Deep emotionally empathic bond.

5.


End file.
